


Pink Sands (W.I.P)

by Sp00kyunit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, The shattering happens, and my first solo story, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00kyunit/pseuds/Sp00kyunit
Summary: Character creation stories are always interesting. How did said character come to exist in this fantasy world? Who are they as an individual? What are their goals, interest and desires?This particular story is the creation and life of Taffy Sardonyx, or simply Taffy to her friends.





	Pink Sands (W.I.P)

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter thing is going to be more of a preamble and an explanation of the character Taffy Sardonyx! As this continues it will become an actual story.  
> Also idk how often I’ll update this but I promise I wont forget about it, and please forgive any grammatical errors. If any particularly bug you, please leave a comment!

[Taffy Sardonyx](http://boringartist.tumblr.com/post/179814694014/a-simple-fullbody-commission-for-sp00kyunit-taffy)

Backstory to Taffy Sardonyx  
Homeworld Gems

The three Gems that make up Taffy are/were part of Pink Diamond’s Court.  
Imperial Sapphire was so respected she had her own Pearl [Hibiscus] and her own Rubellite guard [Sangria].

Before Pink received Earth as her first colony, Imperial Sapphire had a vision that showed a possible future conspiracy where White Diamond gave orders to an unknown gem to eliminate Pink Diamond for her “love of Earth and its creatures”, but decided to disregarded it. As soon as Pink got to Earth and began to fall in love with it, Imperial Sapphire started to worry as it was just like the the prediction she had so long ago. But she, still kept it to herself. Once a certain Rose Quartz started to express the same love Imperial was both suspicious and curious. She used her future vision to see any possibility. The one that was the most obscure possibility was the one where Pink was Rose Quartz! She refused to believe it as it just couldn’t be possible. Right?

Rose began the Rebellion in order to protect the earth from being destroyed by the Diamond Authority. On one tensely quiet day of the rebellion, Imperial asked for a private audience with Pink. She went inside of Pink’s Palanquin accompanied by Pink’s Pearl, Imperials Rubellite and Imperials Pearl. Imperial explained her most preposterous vision of Pink being Rose. Pink looked nervous and forbade the four of them to share this information. Pink confirmed this vision to be true. With shock and confusion Imperial asked why. Pink explained that the Diamond Authority wanted to use the Earth only for its resources and eventually destroy it. She had fallen in love with it and wanted to protect it. The other diamonds wouldn’t listen so she became Rose Quartz. This direct action had certainly got their attention. Imperial understood, and to Pinks surprise, and asked to join the rebellion, Hibiscus and Sangria agreed as well. Pink, always loving a dramatic entrance or exit, suggested that the three of them make a scene of “defecting”. They agree and are bound by their Diamond to never speak of this to anyone.

They decided to burst out of the Palanquin screaming “Down with the Diamonds!” with the sudden explosion of action with Imperial disarming guards and tripping them up, but being conscious not to poof anyone just yet, they were soon over run with multiple Ruby fusions and other guards, pushed into the center of the circle of guards they all held hands and unintentionally fused and became Taffy Sardonyx.

Becoming this new fusion was quite a dramatic exit, enough to warrant Pinks stifled laughter. Using the shock to her advantage Taffy fled into the deep forest to wait until nightfall to meet Rose. Once they all met up, Rose was excited to introduce Taffy to Garnet, Pearl and a handful of others. The rebellion has a new member.

Time goes on and the war gets worse as the Diamond Authority isn’t giving up. Neither are the Crystal Gems as they came to be called. With Rose leading the battles and Pink acting innocent to avoid suspicions, no one knew her secret, just the four that were in her palanquin that fateful day.

As the war began to really take its toll on the rebellion, it was beginning to look like it had all been in vain. Earth was ravaged by Homeworld. The Crystal gems forces were shrinking by the day. On one particularly dreary day after a lost battle, Rose took Taffy aside and told them that she has a special mission specifically for her. She was to take a handful of rebels and a small group of humans to a place called The Zoo. Rose did this to make sure Taffy was off of earth when she enacted her plan, as well as when the Diamond Authority was sure to react in vengeance. Taffy once again not asking questions, agrees and begins to ready the ship. Strangely Rose had given them a ship that was large enough but didn't have a warp drive. Taffy, aware that the zoo was under Diamonds close watch, defused and began long trek to the location of The zoo.

The Shattering happens. The Diamonds, in a moment of rage and grief, blast the earth with a powerful beam of light. It was intended to destroy the Crystal gems but ended up corrupting everyone but originals of the group. The war comes to a pyrrhic victory by the Crystal gems. The zoo is so far out that no one knew. The diamonds restrict and deny anything about earth only saying that Pink is dead (this news didn’t reach the zoo until several hundred years later.)

Imperial, Hibiscus and Sangria continued to hide in plain sight at the zoo, making sure the rebel Gems were hidden and that the new humans were ok. Many years passed and with everything finally in check the three could leave and rejoin the crystal gems, or so they thought.

Their trek back to earth was just as long as the arrival, and when they got to earth, there was nothing. Charred ground, weapons but no soldiers, homeworld constructs but no one running them. No thing and no one. But she still has herself. And that's enough for her, at least for now. Finding comfort in each other’s presence they began to hug once again forming Taffy. This time intentionally. Loving the feeling and safety that being this fusion gave them, they decided to stay fused permanently

As time goes on humans begin to pop up again. Remembering how Pink cared for these strange creatures, Taffy did the same. She helped little settlements here and there, and she continued to search for her friends. Over time these settlements became larger and more populated, memories of the war had faded and taffy was left to wonder alone, with her help no longer needed. She began to stay mainly in the old homeworld areas, the humans didn't like them much, only the thief’s and adventurers bothered her anymore.

More years pass and Taffy finds the beta kindergarten. Tired from moving from place to place she decides to settle in a secluded part of the canyon. She began to dismantle the larger structures to make a “home” for herself.

This is where I will leave this. What happens next is the beginning of the actual “story”

(I headcanon that the Diamond’s blast is what hit “Russia”, that's why there's the huge chunk missing from that area on the map on the moon base episode. And I think that Taffy landed somewhere in “Northern California”. It would be some time before the remaining Crystal gems make their way to what would become Beach City on the East coast. It would also take Taffy a considerable amount of time to find them. By the time she does, Steven is 15 years old aka more than 6,000 human years since the beginning of the war.)

End of backstory


End file.
